You're My
by ambergur-pyon96
Summary: Rose wakes up after passing out from too much alcohol and finds herself alone with Dimitri. He seems worried,but why should he be? right?


A/n: HI! my first VA fanfic. especially to you jaceandclaryforever !! enjoy! oh yeah, it's all in Rose POV

Disclaimer: VA does not belong to me :D

* * *

"Rose? Rose, wake up."

I didn't _want_ to wake up.

"Rose. Wake up."

That voice. I just loved that rich voice. I could just… I licked my lips.

"Rose. I can't stay here for much longer. You have to wake up _now."_

_Just a little longer_ I thought.

"Come on, Rose, wake up. Now."

Did I have to? Why? Why did I have to interrupt this lovely dream? Listening to this rich, temptating voice?

Suddenly, I felt something warm tickling my ear. "Roza. Wake up now, Roza."

Roza? Only dimitri called me Roza. Why was my sexy dream voice starting to sound like Dimitri?

"Roza…" I shuddered. "If you don't wake up, I'll have to shake you awake..."

Someone was breathing in my ear. I jolted awake and sat up from my bed. At least I thought it was my bed. I hadn't remembered it being so hard. Or so cold..

"you're finally awake."

I blinked hard a couple of times before rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand. When my they were finally focused I looked to the person in front of me. My eyes widened in surprise before the dread set in.

"Dimitri? What're you doing here?" That's what I'd meant to say, but it all came out slurred.

"Oh, Roza. That's what I should be asking _you._"

"funny you should ask.." I was in so much trouble. This is what happened: Lissa and I had had a fight. A really bad one. Anyway, we had both ended up shouting and Lissa had broke down. I had never really been able to stomach Lissa crying so I had left her room. I needed something to distract myself. Or better still, _someone._ I found myself walking to, coincidentally, Dimitri's room when I passed Adrian in the hallway. I must've looked horrible really, because he invited me to his room for a drink and I could not find the strength to object. After a few-which was more like 10- shots of vodka I was too drunk to stand. Adrian had offered to walk me to the dorms but I had brushed him off, saying that I would punch him until his teeth were crooked, when he insisted. So I had staggered all the way back through the empty hallways-it was _way_ past curfew- leaning on to the wall for support as I went. I was just a few meters away from my room when suddenly, blank. I had doubled over, unable to withstand the tremendous pain that had been threatening to rip open my head. After that, I couldn't remember squat.

* * *

Dimitri was staring at me impatiently. "I passed out," I said simply. I was too exhausted to say any more. Dimitri seemed to understand this. "We'll talk about this in the morning. You have a lot of explaining to do, Roza," he said gently. He helped me up to my feet and looked me once over. "You should get some rest, you look horrible," he wrinkled his nose and I couldn't help but find the action cute, "and maybe throw in a bath as well. You smell like alcohol."

"Yeah, thanks a lot, comrade."

He chuckled softly and brushed a stray lock of hair from my face, his eyes locked onto mine. His intense gaze made my face grow hot. I looked away to hide my blush.

"You had me worried, you know."

His sudden change in tone made me turn back in surprise. He was looking at me solemnly, genuine worry mirrored in his eyes.

"what?" I asked. Why would Dimitri be worried for me?

"when I saw you passed out… I just… Damn it, Roza! Just don't do such reckless things anymore!" oh, now he had asked for it. I went on the defensive. "you can't tell me what to do, Dimitri. I can do whatever I want, see whomever I want-"

"see? Who did you see, Roza?"

"why do you care, huh?"

"Just tell me who."

_No point beating around the bush. _"…Adrian."

"Adrian?! You were _alone_ with Adrian?! And that idiot didn't even have the decency to walk you to your room!"

"He did ask, you jerk! But I refused him! And why do you care anyway? You're not my father! You're not even my-" _my what?_

"You're what, Roza? You're close friend? Your… boyfriend? Lover? So why should I care?"

My mind was frozen as Dimitri moved closer to me, I moved back and soon I was pressed against the wall. He moved closer still, until our bodies were pressed together. He lifted up a hand and caressed my cheek softly. I couldn't help the shiver that went down my spine.

"you haven't answered me yet," he whispered in my ear.

"you're not my… my…" I didn't know what to say. My mind was numb from our close proximity.

"say it, Roza," he drawled seductively.

"you're not even my-" my words were cut off as Dimitri pressed his lips against mine. His lips were soft, urging me to respond, which I did, after regaining my composure from the initial shock. When he realized that I was kissing him back, Dimitri deepened the kiss, making it more passionate; heated. My mind was reeling. What was I doing? _Kissing _Dimitri? No,no, we shouldn't be doing this. Shouldn't we? But… it just felt… so _right._ In the end, it was Dimitri who pulled away first. We were both gasping for air and my face was an embarrassing shade of red. I refused to meet his gaze. Slowly he moved away from me and I stepped away from the wall. I looked down at my feet as I shuffled towards my room door. Just as I was about to reach for the knob, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"I guess you know why I care now, roza. We'll talk tomorrow. Goodnight," he whispered before planting a kiss on my cheek. Just as quickly, he had disappeared and left me alone. I threw my door open and locked it behind me before throwing my clothes off, jumping into the shower and and letting the warm water trickle down my body. It helped soothe my aching head a little and the time alone helped me get my thoughts re-organized. Me and Dimitri. Dimitri and Me. I wrapped a towel around myself and stood, staring at my reflection in the mirror. We'll talk tomorrow, he'd said. Oh, we would, and it was going to be awkward to say the least. But I couldn't help the little flutter of hope in my heart that we would do more than just talking. I licked my lips.

* * *

A/n: Hoped you enjoyed it heehee =]


End file.
